Garu's Honor
by Chlstarr
Summary: Garu simply wants to regain his family's honor, but of course he keeps getting distracted by a certain little girl. Naturally, shenanigans occur and his patience is tested as he's forced to travel with her to an entire island that looks JUST like Sooga, but isn't. Will Garu learn to get over his distaste for Pucca? Will they be able to find a way back home? Read to find out.


AN: FINALLY! I've never been able to finish A CHAPTER of this in time for Pucca's Birthday. Which also happens to be Tanabata. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and the much more to come...eventually, as I am working on an Undertale/Kingdom Hearts cross over fic. (It's coming its coming, I only have two hands!) (That's a muppet joke.)

* * *

It was another peaceful day in Sooga Village, and everyone was going about their usual business. Santa's doing odd jobs around town as he waits for the holidays, Abyo's showing off by ripping his shirt into pieces and looking tough, Ching's jumping rope, Ring-Ring's trying to impress everyone with her "beauty", the three chefs of the Goh-Rong restaurant: Dumpling, Ho, and Linguini are making noodles, Tobe's still plotting revenge against Garu, and speaking of Garu - he's running as fast as he can to get away from Pucca. _As usual_.

Yep, this was all perfectly normal, especially Pucca chasing Garu. Everyone in Sooga Village thought it was cute, including the fourth wall audience. They all root for Pucca to get her pretty boy and always call it "Funny Love." However, everyone, except probably Abyo to some extent, forgets to consider Garu's feelings on the entire situation.

Here he is, a ninja training hard to regain his family's honor. But he gets distracted from his training because a certain _little girl_ just won't leave him alone! Just for one week he'd like to have no distractions from Pucca chasing him for kisses, is that really too much to ask for? Apparently it is if even Santa is only giving what Pucca wants for Christmas, which is him...but what Garu wants more than anything... is some time alone with no Pucca to bother him...for a week preferably, that's all.

But Garu was no fool, he knew that wouldn't happen for him, even if he wished for it. Lady Luck only smiled in Pucca's favor and never gives him a chance.

Or doesn't she?

He didn't even realize it until he finally stopped his thinking process, that he was already home, on his front porch at the moment. He turned behind him facing the bamboo forest and listened for any signs of movement...but there was nothing. No _Pucca_. There was no way he lost her that easily, because that _**never**_ happens. Well, he was lost in his own train of thought, so maybe the three chefs rang the gong calling for Pucca and she was forced to give up the chase, and he didn't even realize it...yeah, that had to be what happened.

Not letting his guard down for a second, in case he was wrong, Garu slowly made his way into his house, still facing the forest. Once inside, he closed the front door and quickly but cautiously searched his house in case she somehow beat him to it and was simply lying in wait to pounce. But again, _nothing_. Finally, he dropped his guard down, going with the first guess that she heard the gong and had to give up because of work.

These moments were rare alright, Pucca having to give up a chase because of her delivery duties at the Goh-Rong. Whenever they did happen Garu relished them like nobody's business. However, he was still unsure about this time, since even though he was lost in his thoughts, he should have been able to hear the gong calling for Pucca.

Meh, he'd worry about it in the morning. It's been a long day, and the last thing he needed was for Pucca to pop up in his dreams just because she was the last thing he thought about before bed.

* * *

 _It was a very nice day outside, kids are singing, flowers were blooming. On days like these it's a perfect day for a walk, to whistle and mind one's own business, nothing could possibly go wrong..._

 _ **Garooooh!**_

 _Or maybe it could...That sounded like Destiny, the dragon that plays cheesy songs on his little piano...only he sounded more feral...what was up with that?_

 _The dragon himself soon flew overhead, heading straight for the Goh-Rong Restaurant._

 _Not this again, didn't **she** try this already? Then, it got serious when Ching came to you in a panic. "Garu! Destiny isn't acting like himself! Hurry!" Guess you have to follow the trouble even though you don't want anything to do with it._

 _So you follow Ching to the Goh-Rong out of a sense of duty. Once there, you see that the situation is already being taken care of by Pucca and Abyo. Seeing this, you put your sword away since it's of no use at this point in time. Then you hear Ching gasp and you look up to see that Destiny has grabbed Pucca. You know she can take care of herself so you don't worry about it. Then Destiny makes Ching gasp again as he tosses Pucca into his mouth and swallows...You know exactly where this is going as Destiny looks hungrily at you, so you run for it. There's no way in all of Sooga that you're going to let Destiny eat you just so you end up stuck in Destiny's belly with **Pucca**._

 _As you run, you glance behind you to get an idea of how Destiny is pursuing you, and you see that he is flying low to catch you easier. You change tactics by jumping on a building and going from rooftop to rooftop, and then you hear Destiny slam into the first building you jumped on. Heh, you honestly didn't think he'd fall for that._

 _As you get to the fourth building's rooftop, you hear Destiny calling your name again, only he said in its correct and civil manner, and he wants to explain something. Giving him the benefit of the doubt, you stop to listen._

 _"Don't make me remind you about your sense of honor, Garu. You do realize that it's honorable to save a damsel in distress, right?" Destiny asks while he's in his gigantic form. You nod in affirmation to his question, and he continues. "Well, like it or not, Pucca's a damsel and she's definitely in distress 'cause I don't know how long it'll take me to digest anything in my stomach. But I do know that death by digestion is a slow and painful process. So you better get in there before you lose your family's honor all over again by letting an innocent little girl die. A crime most dishonorable."_

 _You heed Destiny's words as your trigger word_ "Honor _" plays over and over in your head. You know very well that it is dishonorable in and of itself to lose one's family's honor over a petty manner, so you reluctantly comply._

 _"Now be careful with that sword in there. You shouldn't have to use it since it's my insides!" Destiny says as he opens his mouth. You step inside and when you get to the end of his tongue he adds, "Oh, and make sure you come back out the way you came. 'Cause I'd rather upchuck you than do the other thing, if you know what I mean!"_

 _You grunt your confirmation because you know exactl_ y _what he means, and so you continue your small journey down the gullet and into the belly of the beast…_

 _It doesn't take you long to reach Destiny's stomach. As soon as you peek through the entrance you spot Pucca sitting on a ginormous block of cheese, looking downtrodden as she sighs disdainfully. She seemed to be getting impatient. You cough to get her attention, and her expression brightens exponentially at the sight of you. She even goes as far as dancing giddily as her "knight in a shining Ninja suit has finally come to rescue her," well_ piffle _._

 _You grunt to get her attention again and motion for her to follow you. Upon realizing that you have no intention of coming to get her, she stamps her foot and points to the ground as if to demand that you come to her. You mimic her gesture since you're not in the mood to really play hero for her. She does it again but with more force in her stomp, so much force that Destiny's digestive fluids begin to rise. However, you don't notice because you're too busy being fed up with Pucca's resistance. You turn to leave and hear her gasp quite sharply. You look back because that did not sound like a gasp of shock but a gasp of pain._

 _You see Pucca holding onto her right foot with both hands while trying to balance on the block of cheese with the other foot. She then slowly looks up and you see tears in her eyes, and you can't tell if it's from pain or at the fact that you really were just going to leave her here. Now you notice that the acidic digestive juices are rising, and what's worse is the stomach entrance is shrinking too._

 _You act quickly, knowing Pucca wouldn't stand a chance with the way she's been acting. You jump on various pieces of whatever is still floating to reach her, and hoist her over your shoulder as there's no time for anything else, though you're still mindful of her injured foot. You make it through the way you came with time to spare and keep on going, ignoring Pucca's giddy squeals as best you can. Destiny said he'd rather upchuck you and Pucca, so that's what you're going to do._

 _Destiny doesn't upchuck per se, really he coughed you and Pucca out. Once you landed, you find yourself covered in Destiny's slobber from all the walls of his insides, and groan in disgust. Pucca just giggles since she thought being coughed out was_ **fun** _. She catches you off guard with a kiss to your left cheek, and instinct makes you push her away. She falls back to the ground, shocked at what you had just done, but only for a moment as she began to cry._

 _You feel no remorse for your actions. In fact you feel justified, this whole ordeal is all Pucca's fault!_

" _Oh NO! You did_ **NOT** _just do what I think you just did, Garu!" You hear Destiny exclaim behind you. You grunt in disdain, crossing your arms to make it clear that you don't care._

" _Garu how could you?!" Ching gasps for the third time today._

" _Not cool man!" Abyo adds much to your chagrin. Whose side is he on anyway? He knows how much you don't like Pucca in that way._

" _Garu you need to apologize to Pucca right now!" Ching demands as Pucca continues to sob in your ear._

" _Yeah, otherwise Pucca will push you back, only_ _ **worse**_ _!" Abyo warns. That bit made sense. But you refuse to apologize, still feeling justified by all that has happened, and would easily take whatever punishment Pucca would physically give you._

 _Pucca doesn't physically push you back herself, instead her tears do the pushing, much like when she thought everyone forgot her birthday. Now soaking wet with tears that at the very least managed to clean you of Destiny's saliva, you flick off what you can in disgruntlement and proceed to head home to change. You hear Pucca begin to wail behind you for still not apologizing, as Destiny antagonizes you with one last proclamation._

" _Oh no you don't Garu!_ Dishonor _on you!_ Dishonor _on your cat!_ Dishonor _on your_ family _all over again!"_

 _The word "_ **dishonor** _" rings through your head as the world around you gets fuzzy and fades to black._

* * *

Garu woke up in a cold sweat as the word " _ **dishonor"**_ still rang out in his head. He frantically looked around at his surroundings. He was home, in his futon, he was _safe_. His eyes laid on Mio, and the cat mewed at him as if it were for extra reassurance.

However, not all was right in his house.

"NINJAS! ATTACK!"

* * *

When Garu woke up again he found himself tied up and for some reason he was in a shipping crate, but most importantly Tobe was looming over him.

"Finally awake, Garu? Excellent. My plan to get rid of you this time is simple. I'm just gonna ship you somewhere else! Get it? Ship you somewhere else, 'cause you're on a boat! Ah-hahaha!"

Garu just rolled his eyes at his arch nemesis. Of course he got the joke, it didn't need explanation. But being shipped somewhere sounded pretty good right now. He did want to get away from Pucca for about a week.

"Oh, but now to put the cherry on top of my evil plan. I'm going to lure your _girlfriend_ here too so I can ship you both away. Then I'll never be bothered by you or Pucca ever again." Tobe cackled gleefully as he was having way too much fun with this plan.

Even Garu had to admit it was his best plan yet, but he really didn't want the Pucca part of it so…he spun himself by his hip, tripping Tobe as planned and the ninja minions Tobe had never knew what to do in any situation so for the moment Garu didn't have to worry about them as he quickly inched his way towards the exit. Tobe was rather quick on his reflexes today however, and was on his feet again in no time.

"Don't just stand there you fools! Pin him down!" Tobe ordered angrily. Startled by Tobe's yelling as usual, the ninja minions scrambled around a bit before comprehending the orders and finally dog-piled Garu. The young ninja boy was now unable to move as there were at least ten minions on top of him, and he thus far had only trained himself to be able to lift up the weight of only half that.

"Excellent, now Garu, I need you to scream for me so Pucca can join the fun too!" Tobe declared as he whipped out a picture of Pucca making a kissy face.

However, Garu didn't flinch as soon as Tobe revealed his little plan of how to get Pucca here. Even he had to admit that it was a good plan, because Pucca was always willing to come help him should he scream loud enough.

"Not doing anything for you, eh? Maybe you've finally gotten used to her after all this time. Don't forget I was stuck to you for a couple of days, Garu, I know how you feel…" Tobe said smugly, but lost his focus as he continued on an unsure tangent. "Or, maybe not since your feelings are changing and whatnot." At Garu's growl, he became smug again. "Oh, look at that, I'm still right then, and you leave me no choice but to take drastic measures…Ninjas! Keep him pinned, but get away from his tush!"

They did as they were told, and Garu was sweating bullets. Tobe wasn't really going to go that far to make him scream…was he? Alas, it was the case as there's no greater pain than being kicked in the family jewels and feeling that pain travel up enough for one to clutch their stomach and then the pain would travel back down where it was supposed to be. This time, Garu did cry out, completely unable to help it as Tobe kicked him in the groin, and Garu was unable to soothe any of the pain since he was tied up and pinned down.

There was no denying it, Pucca would come, and it was only a matter of time now.


End file.
